Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, a non-transitory computer readable medium and an object matching device.
Related Art
It is desired to, in matching images of objects, provide an image processor and the like capable of matching irrespective of directions of securing the objects, for the purpose of addressing simple and highly accurate authenticity determination for solids.